


God should save us

by Dajki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajki/pseuds/Dajki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To koniec. Świat nie jest taki jak zwykle. Niespotykany grzyb, który stał się śmiercionośnym wirusem zaatakował Europę i resztę globu. Ocaleni próbują stworzyć cywilizację od nowa, czy im się to uda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Zachodni Berlin, Niemcy.

Maj był uważany za jeden z najpiękniejszych miesięcy w roku, większość społeczeństwa się z tym zgadzała, lecz jedynie grupa alergików, nie reagował tak emocjonalnie.

Taką przedstawicielką nienawidzących maja była pani Noller, jedna z najstarszych mieszkanek stolicy Republiki Federalnej Niemiec, która z pewnością pamiętała każdy szczegół z drugiej wojny światowej. Jako iż w 1950 roku Niemcy bardzo odczuwały niż demokratyczny, dla dobra państwa, wydała na świat ósemkę dzieci, a one dały jej ponad dwunastkę wnuków. Pani Noller bardzo się cieszyła z tak dużej rodziny, przecież spotkania rodzinne w większym gronie były zawsze zabawniejsze. Kobieta siedziała nieruchomo w swojej ulubionej huśtawce przed domem, którą zbudował jej jeden z synów. Od dłuższego czasu, po prostu nie potrzebowała ruchu, wiedziała, że to już koniec. Wystarczająco dużo się nacierpiała, przeszła tyle w życiu, od wojny po trzy rozwody. Teraz miała czas na odpoczynek. Nie modliła się, przestała wierzyć w Boga w trakcie wojny, kiedy jej dom legł w gruzach a w nich jej połowa rodziny. Gdzie był wtedy Bóg, gdy tyle osób potrzebowało jego pomocy, zagapił się? Teraz nie było sensu, nie było potrzeby by udawać wielką katoliczkę, co ma być to będzie. Zamknęła zmęczone powieki i ostatni raz podniosła kąciki ust. Był maj, a słońce delikatnie muskało już na zawsze zimną twarz.

„ U stóp kobiety leżały trzy ciała, a każdemu z głowy wystawała narośl w postaci wielkiego kiełka z brązowym zgrubieniem na środku długości, z którego aktualnie wysypywały się zarodniki. Jak w procesie rozmnażania u grzybów, zarodniki przechodzą na kolejnego żywiciela, jak w tym przypadku. Pani Noller straciła syna, synową i ich malutkie dziecko. Najprawdopodobniej zarazili się śmiertelnym grzybem w Kongo, gdzie byli na wakacjach.

Zarodniki dotychczas atakowały tylko owady a w szczególności mrówki. Cały proces rozwijania się pasożyta polegał na przejęciu mózgu owada, który zmuszał je by wspięły się na drzewo i wgryzły w liść, by pomimo śmierci żywiciela, pasożyt miał dalszą możliwość na rozwój. Po śmierci ciała następował drugi etap, kiełkowanie. Z twarzoczaszki, najczęściej z jamy ustnej lub nosowej wyrastał gruby pęd z zarodnią, która po osiągnięciu dojrzałości, pękała i rozsiewała zarodniki, aż przejdą na kolejną ofiarę"

„- Naukowcom nie udało się jeszcze wyjaśnić podobnego zjawiska, i dlaczego grzyb ewoluował na zarażanie ludzi, ale dojdziemy do sedna sprawy przed kolejną ofiarą. Mamy już próbówki z prototypami szczepień, więc nie ma się o co martwić, nie uznajemy tego za epidemię. „ Podawała brytyjska prasa „Wolny świat"

„ (...)- Amerykańscy naukowcy uspokajają Europejczyków, przed Cordycepsem, grzybem który zabił już ponad tuzin osób, w większości są to mieszkańcy Niemiec i Holandii..." Czeskie wiadomości.

\- „ Nie mamy stuprocentowej pewności, że nic nam nie grozi, dlatego król apeluje by składać wnioski o darmową próbkę antidotum (...) przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony... „ Szwedzki premier.


	2. Chapter 1

Charakterystyczny dźwięk wyłączania telewizora rozszedł się echem po pokoju. Młody mężczyzna przetarł otwartą dłonią spoconą twarz, by choć wizualnie poprawić swoje samopoczucie. Odrzucił pilot na drugi koniec kanapy by wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat tego, o czym całymi dniami trąbią w tej telewizji.

\- Nie wierzę w ten cały koniec świata...ale to jest nawet straszne, co nie, młody? Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, że z dnia na dzień przestajemy istnieć. To po prostu nierealne - Chłopak podszedł do okna i otworzył je uchylnie, by ciepły wiatr musnął jego ledwo widoczne rysy twarzy.

\- Po prostu przestań się zamęczać głupotami, chodź tu i pomóż mi przy tym kurczaku! – rozległ się donośny bas, któremu niejeden nauczyciel rozkapryszonych bachorów by pozazdrościł. Właściciel nie musiał nawet szeroko otwierać ust a cały Berlin go słyszał.

\- Zaraz przyjedzie Feliciano i jego brat, chcę by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. - Pedantyczne zapędy młodszego działały na niekorzyść obu braciom. Starszy się niestosował a młodszy denerwował, rodzeństwo z najgorszych koszmarów. Mimo tego mieli wspólny język i jeden za drugim w ogień by wskoczył, czego nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Możliwe, że to przez geny, Gilbert, bo tak nazywał się starszy, był albinosem, a Ludwig, najmłodszy z rodziny, w ogóle na najmłodszego nie wyglądał, miał posturę typowego wysoko postawionego żołnierza, który niedawno wrócił z Iraku. Różnica wieku między nimi wynosiła pięć lat, Gilbert miał dwadzieścia pięć wiosen a Ludwig zaledwie dwadzieścia. Młodszy był dumnym posiadaczem niebieskich oczu i idealnie blond włosów, które z dużą starannością układał na żel zaczesując do tyłu. Albinos nie miał więcej niż sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, gdy się urodził, jego oczy miały odcień krwi tętniczej, ale teraz, pod wpływem różnych czynników, źrenice zmieniły kolor na ciemny fiolet, więc można powiedzieć, że lepiej mu z oczu patrzy. Ludwig zaś rozbudowany był fizycznie jak i psychicznie, pomimo tak młodego wieku umyślał bardzo racjonalnie. Wydawał się być człowiekiem nie do złamania, ale miał swój słaby punkt, był nim pewien Włoch, którego poznał na wakacjach we Włoszech. Od tamtej pory, czyli trzy lata do tyłu, Ludwig wzdycha do Feliciano, ale po mimo jednoznacznej sytuacji, nie przyznał się do odmiennej orientacji, nawet przez naciski Gilberta. Blondyn wiedział, że jest w beznadziejnej sytuacji, przecież jego obiekt wzdychań mieszka tysiąc kilometrów od Berlina. Niebieskooki należał do grupy „przystojniaków" w szkole, więc równie szybko znalazł sobie nową dziewczynę. Nazywała się Lili i pochodziła ze Szwajcarii, nie była specjalnie popularna w szkole, ani nie należała do klasowych cheerleaderek, dlatego też Gilbert nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego wybrał taką cichą i spokojną, skoro mógł mieć każdą? Blondyn po prostu się zakochał. Dla niego nie był ważny rozmiar stanika lecz IQ. Spędził z nią ponad dwa lata życia, a rozstanie bolało bardziej niż te z Feliciano. Dziewczyna zmarła od postrzału. Jej starszy brat miał za sobą kryminalną przeszłość, robił różne przekręty w kasynach i bankach, aż w końcu właściciel kasyna w Zurychu wysłał mafię, wzięli blondynkę jako zakładnika, niestety, nie udało się uratować przestrzelonych płuc, a strzał stał się śmiertelny. Po wielkim pogrzebie, Gilbert przestał pytać brata o dalsze poczynania czy choćby orientację.

\- Kiedy oni dokładnie mają przyjechać? Bo jak patrzę na ciebie to się guzdrzesz. – albinos oparł się plecami o lodówkę i złożył ręce na piersi. Niespecjalnie przykładał uwagę do ubioru, dlatego też dziś ograniczył się do czerwono – czarnej koszuli w kratę i ciemnych dżinsów, a charakteru typowego rebela dodawały mu poobdzierane z każdej strony, wiekowe Martensy, które po mimo wad, sprawowały się lepiej niż niejedne nówki za czterocyfrową cenę.

\- Gdybyś ruszył kościstą dupę i mi pomógł to mógłbym już rozstawiać zastawę na stół, ty to zrób, i pamiętaj, przeczyść wszystko papierowym ręcznikiem zanim rozłożysz, by nie było niespodzianek. – Powiedział surowo i wyciągnął z piekarnika swoje popisowe danie, kurczaka w miodzie i rozmarynie.

\- Jeez, umarłbyś gdyby coś nie poszło po twojej myśli... - mruknął pod nosem Gilbert i dosłownie spłynął po lodówce po czym bezradnie poszedł do jadalni by wykonać rozkaz. Wyciągnął czarno – białą zastawę i rozłożył wszystko na cztery miejsca. Starszego zastanawiało jedno pytanie, skoro Feliciano miał przyjechać z bratem, a oni są bliźniakami, to czy Ludwig rozpozna, który to który... .

 

 

Gilbert żałował tego pytania. Teraz miał na przed twarzą dwa gołąbki, które nie oderwały się od siebie od pięciu minut. Widząc, że jeden z bliźniaków jest tak samo zażenowany jak on, zaprosił go gestem do środka. Tego Gilbert obawiał się najbardziej, czy poradzi sobie z angielskim.

\- Gilbert Beilschmidt. – Wyciągnął dłoń do brązowowłosego Włocha, który z zniesmaczeniem ją uścisnął.

\- Lovino Vargas. – Uśmiechnął się, ale od razu widać było, że jest on wymuszony.

\- Ładna koszula... - zaczął rozmowę albinos, ale widział, że gość bardzo niechętnie odpowiada, jakby przyjechał tu nie z własnego wyboru, ponieważ tak pewnie było, młodszy bał się sam jechać i poprosił starszego by jechał z nim, eh ta braterska miłość...

\- Może coś do picia zrobię? – podskoczył z miejsca, gdy zauważył, że jego brat wraca.

\- My poprosimy espresso, jesteśmy strasznie zmęczeni po podróży... - zaśmiał się jeden z klonów przy Ludwigu. Feliciano był milej usposobiony w stosunku do świata i ludzi, nie syczał jadem na prawo i lewo, nie był sarkastyczny i cyniczny jak jego bliźniak, był po prostu miły, uczynny, ale strasznie leniwy i bojaźliwy, nie był ideałem, Lovino też miał swoje zalety.

\- A ja to bym się napił zwykłej kawy... - wydukał blondyn i przeczesał palcami włosy bruneta, na co Lovino dosłownie zasyczał pod nosem. Gilbert wolał się ulotnić bo ciężka atmosfera drażniła mu płuca. Po dłuższej chwili Gilbert wszedł do środka z czertami kubkami z życiodajnym napojem. Zjedli w milczeniu, żaden nie śmiał odezwać się pierwszy, ale pierwsze lody przełamał Felicjano.

\- Zrobiłeś to wszystko sam Ludwig? Jesteś taki niesamowity! – Widok twarzy Ludwiga był jak miód na rany dla Gilberta, blondyn był cały czerwony co starał się nieskutecznie ukryć za kubkiem z kawą. Błogą ciszę zakłócił głośny dzwonek telefonu Gilberta, który w jednej chwili zerwał się z miejsca i odebrał telefon.

 

 

\- Franny i Tosiek będą tu za godzinkę, ponoć mają jaką ważną sprawę. – Burknął Gilbert i rozłożył się na kanapie.

\- Jeszcze tych tu brakowało... - mruknął Ludwig i podniósł się z krzesła by posprzątać brudne naczynia.

\- Hej! Ja nie komentuje twoich znajomych! – Odkrzyknął starszy z rodzeństwa i mało co nie spadł z kanapy. Wielki huk rozszedł się po pokoju. W drzwi balkonowe coś uderzyło. Ludwig podszedł do źródła dźwięku i wyszedł na zewnątrz. – Ludwig! Nie wychodź, może ktoś rzuca kamieniami! – Prawie, ze rozpłakał się Włoch.

\- Spokojnie to tylko... gołąb, coś co przypominało gołębia... - Powiedział i przykucnął przy małym ptaku.

\- Gilbert... - Ludwig nie musiał go wołać, ten już stał nad jego ramieniem z aparatem w ręku.

\- Łoooo kurwa! Ma totalnie rozwaloną głowę! – powiedział energicznie i zrobił zdjęcie.

\- To nie możliwe, że mógł aż tak zmiażdżyć czaszkę z powodu uderzenia... - Ludwig wstał i chwycił szufelkę by zgarnąć małe ciałko.

\- Fala uderzenia była spora... - odezwał się w końcu Lovino.

\- Ludwig, ale zobacz, mu coś wystaje z dzioba... może to ten grzyb, o którym tak mówią? – zauważył Gilbert wpatrując się w zdjęcie jakie udało mu się zrobić. Ludwig szybko się podniósł, wyrzucił szufelkę i z całej siły kopnął gołębia by usunąć go z pola widzenia.

\- Wszyscy do środka! – rozkazał i dosłownie wepchnął resztę przez drzwi, po czym zamknął się szczelnie.

\- Co tobie?! – Gilbert odskoczył przez co upuścił aparat, na szczęście nic się nie stało.

\- Masz rację, to ten grzyb, musimy być bardziej ostrożni, tym bardziej, że to dziadostwo roznosi się wiatropylnie!


	3. Chapter 2

\- Mówię ci Tosiek, to nie ta droga. – Długowłosy blondyn z francuskim pochodzeniem zatrzymał się na poboczu… drodze… czymś co przypominało drogę.   
\- Pokaż mi tę mapę, pewnie przegapiłeś zjazd. – Wyłączył silnik swojego nowego auta, które kosztowało więcej niż jego udziały w firmie. Noble M600, marzenie każdego wielbiciela sportowych aut. Kiedyś było białe… teraz jest nieco szare, albo gorzej.   
Francuz ściągnął okulary przeciwsłoneczne, bo i tak zaczynało się ściemniać.   
\- Tankowaliśmy na Aralu, w Hannover, czyli jesteśmy jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilometrów za miastem. Mieliśmy skręcić na autostradzie na Wolfsburg, a kazałeś mi skręcić na Celle, ty się na mapie nie znasz Tosiek, przecież narobiliśmy kilometrów! Mon Dieu! – Z wrażenia blondyn aż uchylił okno by zapalić i się odstresować, nie miał palenia w zwyczaju, ale czasem niektóre rzeczy go po prostu przerastały.   
Na miejscu pasażera siedział Hiszpan, któremu cała ta sytuacja, latała koło tyłka. Nie przestawał pokazywać szeregu białych zębów, co dodatkowo denerwowało Francuza.   
\- Daj spokój Francis, zadzwonię do Gilberta, że się po prostu trochę spóźnimy… - Brunet o zielonych jak skoszona trawa oczach wyciągnął z kieszeni swój wysłużony telefon. Co prawda miał wbudowany aparat i inne pierdułki, ale Gilbert nadal uważał go za złom.   
\- Hola, Gilbo, lo siento, ale się tak jakby trochę spóźnimy bo Francis zgubił drogę…   
\- Ty ją zgubiłeś! – Odwarknął blondyn wyrzucając peta na ziemię. Włączył ponownie silnik samochodu i przez parę sekund wsłuchiwał się w błogie warczenie czterosuwu. Wrócili na drogę główną i przyłączyli się do sznuru aut. Nie było niczego gorszego od jechania w dalszą podróż w czasie zmierzchu, szczególnie pod zachodzące słońce. Wydawałoby się to nawet romantyczne, ale nie ze śliniącym się z boku Hiszpanem.   
\- Gilbert mówi, że mamy się pośpieszyć, bo „ Nie wytrzymam długo, z tymi gołąbeczkami” – Przy cytowaniu słów albinosa poruszył śmiesznie palcami na znak, że włożył je w cudzysłowie.  
Po trzech, jakże ciężkich godzinach, byli pod domem braci Niemców.   
\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego nie wsiadliśmy w samolot w Paryżu? - Powiedział blondyn do przyjaciela, który dosłownie wypadł z auta. Brak postojów na siku, czy wyprostowanie nóg, odegrał się na sprawności fizycznej bruneta.   
\- Hm, bo chciałeś się pochwalić przez Ludwigiem, że masz lepsze auto niż jego Audii? – Dopowiedział Tosiek i pomógł przyjacielowi wyciągać torby z bagażnika.   
-Dlaczego wziąłeś tyle ze sobą? Jesteśmy tu tylko na tydzień…   
\- Muszę dokończyć projekt do firmy, a chciałem jechać z tobą, dawno mnie w Niemczech nie było, po prostu… - Francis wyciągał właśnie z bagażnika swoją trzecią torbę na kółkach i poszedł do drzwi wejściowych. Otworzył im albinos, rzucając się od razu przyjaciołom na szyję.   
\- Tęskniłem za wami skurwysyny, całe pół roku się nie widzieliśmy! – Pomógł wnieść bagaże francuza na górę do swojego pokoju, w którym o dziwo było bardzo czysto. Albinos nie wyglądał na osobę, która przejmuje się stanem zarobaczenia swojego pokoju, ale pozory mylą. Był pendantem jak ich mało.   
\- To co dziś robimy? Jakiś wypadzik na miasto czy coś? W końcu piątek! – Powiedział brunet i podszedł do klatki z kanarkiem w środku, wkładając palca do środka by pogłaskać pupila po głowię.   
\- Tak, zahaczymy dziś o parę barów, ale jest jeden warunek… - Gilbert wyciągnął z barku trzy puszki piwa. – Musimy wziąć ze sobą Lovino, jedyny warunek Ludwiga.   
\- Kto to Lovino? I dlaczego mamy go wziąć? – zaciekawił się Tosiek gdy ptak zaczął go ignorować.   
\- Lovino to brat faceta Ludwiga, w dodatku bliźniaczy, a dlaczego musimy go wziąć to chyba wiesz… - Gilbert postukał palcem po puszce by się aż tak nie pieniło. Widząc minę Hiszpana, który przechylał głowę jak pies, gdy czegoś nie rozumie.   
\- Jezu, Antonio, Ludwig chce zaliczyć i nie chce by ktoś im przeszkadzać. – Gilbert usiadł w wielkiej pufie nadal śmiejąc się z miny mulata. Francis przygadał się tej całej sytuacji z rozbawieniem. Tego mu brakowało, wolnego w towarzystwie tych dwóch idiotów. Odstawił puszkę na stolik i przeciągnął się jakby przespał pół dnia.   
\- To co, idziemy poznać tych Włochów? W końcu Antonio, będziesz mógł się wykazać swoimi umiejętnościami… Gilbert kiwnął głową i wyszedł z pokoju, a za nim wyszedł Francis i Tosiek.   
Cała trójka weszła do salonu gdzie siedział Ludwig z przytulonym do siebie młodszym z bliźniaków, zaś drugi siedział na drugim końcu kanapy skoncentrowany na ekranie komórki, co i tak nie rozumiał co mówią w telewizji.   
\- Feliciano, Lovino, chciałem wam przedstawić moich przyjaciół… - Lovino zuważając, że kto wszedł do salonu, wstał. Ludwig z Feliciano zrobili to samo.   
\- To jest Francis Bonnefoy, a to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.   
Francis podszedł do Feliciano i pocałował go lekko w dłoń i posłał szeroki uśmiech, na co tamtem oblał się szkarłatem, ale zaraz odesłał uśmiech.   
\- Jestem Feliciano Vargas, miło mi się poznać Francis, jesteś z Francji, oui? - Dopowiedział Włoch po francusku.   
\- Tak, z samego Paryża…   
Antonio podszedł do Lovino i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.   
\- Piacere di conoscerti, Lovino! – Antonio uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.   
Lovino podniósł kącik ust co miało imitować uśmiech, ale nic nie odpowiedział, po prostu uścisnął dłoń nowopoznanego kolegi. Antonio nieco zawiedziony, że ktoś go po prostu zignorował, podszedł do Feliciano a do Lovino podszedł Francis, i sytuacja się powtórzyła.   
\- Okej, to teraz jak się znacie, może poszedłbyś z nami na góre, Lovino? Pokaże ci gdzie będziesz spał i w ogóle… - zaczął Gilbert, nie podobała mu się ta wizja bycia nańką, ale musiał zrobić to dla brata. Lovino niechętnie się zgodził i wyszedł zaraz za Gilbertem i Antoniem.   
\- Ludwig, kochany, mógłbyś na chwilę…? – Francis zawołał go na bok. Ludwig podszedł niepewnie do Francuza, w końcu nie wiadomu co temu niewyżytemu facetowi przyjdzie do głowy… Francis dyskretnie wsadził mu w dłoń trzy opakowania prezerwatyw. – Wiem, że jesteś odpowiedzialny. – powiedział ściszonym głosem i poklepał go pogłowie, pomimo tego, ze był nieco niższy. – To jak, wpadniesz po nas jak zadzwonimy? Wiesz, żeby nie było, że się szlajamy czy coś… . – Powiedział teraz nieco głośniej by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń Włocha, ale ten zdawał się ich nie słuchać.   
\- jasne, ale macie zadzwonić, bo się będę martwił… dzięki- powiedział i schował prezerwatywy do kieszeni cały czerwony.   
Francis posłał mu uśmiech i wyszedł za przyjaciółmi.

Lovino nie był zadowolony z obrotu spraw, nie chciało mu się nigdzie wychodzić. Poza tym dziwnie się czuł z nimi, jakby każdy go obłapiał i rozbierał wzrokiem, ale to pewnie były tylko jego jakieś urojenia. Obiecał bratu, że nie narobi szumu, ani nie przyniesie mu wstydu, w końcu Ludwig był dla niego ważny, a on nie miał tu zdania, czy podoba mi się ten cały Ludwig czy nie.   
Usiadł na łożku Gilberta gdzie został zaprowadzony. Od razu któryś z nich wepchnął mu w dłoń te ohydne piwsko, ale starał się nie okazywać większości uczuć, więc grzecznie podziękował.   
Lovino był jeszcze młody, bo w wieku nie miał nawet dwójki z przodu. No prawię, w końcu dziewiętnaście lat… z tego co wiedział Gilbert miał około dwudziestu pięciu, Francis dwadzieścia dziewięć, a Antonio dwadzieścia siedem… prawie jak emeryci.   
\- Czyli na początek klub go go?   
\- Nie, nie mogę. – pokręcił głową Francis i usiadł obok Lovino.   
\- Arthur by mnie zabił… - dopowiedział odgarniając włosy z czoła.   
\- Dobra, to zwykły klub. – Gilbert wyciągnął jakieś ubrania z szafy. Czyli swoje ulubione dżinsy, które miały tylko jedną czwartą materiału, bo wszędzie były dziury, kolejna bluza w kratę i bandana na ręke.   
Francis ograniczył się do beżowej marynarki i czarnych skinny dżinsów, a Antonio po prostu w czarnej, obcisłej bluzce i dresowych sponiach. Ostatni stawiał bardziej na wygodę niż na jakość. Całemu zajściu przyglądał się biernie Lovino, który postanowił, że pójdzie tak jak jest teraz ubrany, w końcu i tak nie zamierza pić… 

 

\- Luddi, wychodzimy… - krzyknął Gilbert nakładając buty.   
\- Bawcie się dobrze… - Mruknął Niemiec drapiąc się po karku. – Ty też Lovino, może ci się spodobają Niemcy… - mruknął Feli, ale widząc karcący wzrok brata, zrezygnował z dalszych dogadywanek.


	4. Chapter 3

Początki imprezy są trudne, szczególnie w nie swoim składzie, gdzie każdy czuje się swobodnie i nie ma hamulców. Grupa przyjaciół nie miała jednak z tym problemu. Przygarnęła młodego Włocha pod swoje doświadczone w imprezowaniu skrzydła. Francuz, Niemiec, Hiszpan i Włoch. Niby mieszanka wybuchowa, ale jednak autodestrukcja nie nastąpiła.   
Zbliżał się świt, a z tym wiąże się zamknięcie lokalu i przymusowe wyjście pomimo szampańskiej zabawy.   
\- London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London Bri…  
\- Na litość boską! Francis zamknij te parszywą mordę! – Albinos zagroził pięścią starszemu przyjacielowi, który chyba obrał sobie za życiowy cel obudzenie tej części Berlina. – No już, już… nie widzisz, że biedak odstresowuje się? Całe dnie zapieprza w firmie, bądź wyrozumiały Gilbert – Antonio podtrzymywał schlanego w trzy dupy Lovino, który w połowie świętowania stwierdził, że jednak da w palnik. Aktualnie nie był w stanie używalności, więc nawet nie poruszał nogami by pomóc Hiszpanowi, który wyglądał jakby całą noc sączył jedynie sam sok pomidorowy a nie Krwawą Merry jak się zarzekał. Francis nie wyglądał lepiej. Obity policzek, który zarobił gdy złapał jakąś naprawdę brzydką Niemkę za pośladek. Naderwany rękaw w koszuli, nawet nie pamięta jak do tego doszło. Gilbert również wyglądał jakby nie tknął alkoholu, albo był po prostu pod wpływem. Dlatego podzielili się, Tosiek opiekuje się Lovino, a Gilbert tym żabojadem. 

Do domu zostało jedynie parę przecznic, dlatego Gilbert już siłą zatykał usta blondyna, by nie obudzić sąsiadów.   
\- Francis ty pierdolony pedale, zostaw mój tyłek nienaruszony! – Albinos zrzucił ramię Bonnefoya ze swojego karku by jak najszybciej odskoczyć od rzekomego napastnika jego analnego dziewictwa. Nabrał powietrza do płuc by już ojebać kolegę za jego zachowanie, ale głośne wycie syreny strażackiej mu w tym przeszkodziło.   
\- Co jest do chuja…? – odezwał się w końcu Włoch jedną ręką zasłaniając lewe ucho.   
\- Nie wiem, ale lepiej zabierać stąd dupę… - Powiedział szybko Hiszpan i ruszył przed siebie, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu Albinosa. 

Alarm nie przestawał wyć. To już pełne pół godziny, a syrena nadal nie przestawała dawać o sobie znaku.   
\- Słyszysz to Tosiek? Chyba leci helikopter… prawdopodobnie łapią jakiegoś frischlinga. – Zaśmiał się starszy przedstawiciel braci Niemców, do Antonia, który kładł się akurat na łóżko by odpocząć bo szalonej nocy, która nadal trwała.   
\- Kurwa, aż pięć ich leci! – Gilbert mało co nie wypadł przez okno, gdy zobaczył lecące maszyny.   
\- Chyba coś poważnego się stało… mam złe przeczucia Tosiek… Tosiek?- odwrócił się do mulata, ale ten już drzemał z lekko otwartymi ustami. Albinosowi nie pozostawało już niż, jak postąpienie tak samo jak przyjaciele. Francis i Lovino na materacu, za tak upicie się, a Gilbert i Tosiek zajęli honorowe miejsca na łóżku.   
Rano pierwszy obudził się Francis, co było wielką rewolucją, bo z reguły to po każdej popijawie jaką sobie urządzali to Francuz wstawał ostatni. W samych bokserkach zszedł na dół do kuchni, którą zajmował już Ludwig, przyrządzając jakieś pyszności bo pachniało w całym domu. Na krześle barowym przy blacie obok, siedział opatulony w szlafrok Feliciano sącząc powoli kawę.   
\- Bonjour! – powiedział cicho i podszedł do Ludwiga.   
\- Masz może…   
\- Na kominku w salonie. Zanieś chłopakom jak się obudzą. Zaraz wam zrobię coś na kaca morderce. – Niemiec przerwał wypowiedź blondyna, bo i tak wiedział o co najpierw zapyta Francis. Za bardzo ich wszystkich znał. W prawdzie dwójka przyjaciół Gilberta spędzała u nich w domu więcej czasu niż powinna, w końcu przecież też mają swoje domy! Ludwig jednak na to nie zarzekał. Lubił przepych w domu.   
\- Proszę, Feliciano. – Postawił przed swoim chłopakiem talerz z omletem w kształcie serduszka. Brunet posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i nachylił się by cmoknąć go policzek, ale syknął z bólu.   
\- Uhuhuuuuu – zaśmiał się Francuz od razu wyciągając wnioski z zachowania młodszego Włocha. – Luddi ty sadysto. – Rzucił wychodząc z kuchni z talerzem pełnym tabletek i literem wody mineralnej pod pachą. Ten tylko spłonął srogim rumieńcem i schował się za drzwiami od lodówki. 

Francis wszedł do pokoju Gilberta potykając się o porozwalanie po całej podłodze ubrania.   
\- Dobra, wstajemy! – odłożył talerz i wodę na stół po czym głośno zaklaskał w dłonie parę razy. Po chwili usłyszał jęki niezadowolenia i skrzypienie materaców.   
Rozpoznał z plątaniny ubrań swoje spodnie i koszulkę, po czym zniknął w łazience zostawiając niezadowolonego gospodarza z bandą zombie.


	5. Chapter 4

Postanowiłem zmienić formę na pierwszoosobową :v jakoś w tej wersji się lepiej czuję. Każdy rozdział będzie z punktu widzenia innego bohatera, dlatego też każda część będzie oznaczony imieniem danego bohatera XD sorcia, że tak zmieniam.

 

Gilbert 

 

W oddali tlił się knot świeczki, która dawała tyle światła ile mogła, ale nawet trzy duże nie były w stanie równać się do tego, co potrafiła zrobić jedna żarówka. Prąd wyłączyli rok temu. Całe miasto spowite było pochłaniającym mrokiem, który zdawał się pożerać opustoszałe ulice miasta niegdyś tak tętniącego życiem. Ludzie zaszyli się w miejscach, które dawały choć mentalną bezpieczność. Do tej pory tę funkcję sprawował dom. Miejsce gdzie każdy czuł się swobodnie, mógł robić co chciał. Nie teraz. Nie w tym czasie. Nie istniało bezpiecznie miejsce w tej parszywej rzeczywistości, gdzie ludzie walczyli o litr wody. Organy władzy nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Połowę świata spowiła anarchia, gdzie brat występuje przeciwko bratu robiąc masakryczne zbrodnie. Każdy ustalał swoje zasady. Każdy miał swoje priorytety i ideologie. Każdy miał swój sposób na wszytko. Jednak istniała pewna zasada. Zasada przeżycia. 

 

Podkurczyłem nogi pod brodę. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale taka pozycja wydawała mi się bezpieczniejsza. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to właśnie gdy ja będę dorosły świat tak z siebie postanowił się skończyć. Ja rozumiem jakąś tam asteroidę, czy wielkie tsunami, które zalałoby cały świat. Moje wyobrażenia o końcu ludzkości wyglądały nieco inaczej. Wszytko postępowało szybko. Sekunda i koniec. 

Zawsze byłem wierzący. Może nie wyglądałem, ale modliłem się codziennie, ochoczo chodziłem do spowiedzi. Teraz mam ochotę napluć sobie w twarz. Zmarnowałem tyle lat, na bieganie do kościoła, na modlenie się o dobro na świecie, by teraz ten na górze nas tak ukarał. Co takiego zrobiliśmy?! Nienawidziłem naszego stwórcy. Znaczy, ja nadal wierze, nie jestem ateistą. Teraz wyznaję szatana. Zrobił mniej złego niż ten cały okaz dobra. Rzygać mi się chcę. Nie mam na nic siły. Uciekanie i chowanie się po kątach nie jest w moim stylu, ale chce przeżyć. Nie umrę w ten sposób. 

Wstałem. Podniosłem się, a to już jakiś progres. Podszedłem powolnym krokiem do okna by wyjrzeć przez rozbitą szybę na zdając się pustą ulicę. Wiedziałem, że nie jest pusta. Tam gdzieś w cieniu, gdzie słońce nie ma dostępu czają się te stwory zwanie kiedyś ludźmi. Zombie, bo tak ich nazywamy, dzielą się na dwa typy, na te ze zmasakrowaną twarzą, Nietoperze, które reagują tylko na dźwięk, oraz ten jeden, najgorszy typ. Nazywaliśmy je z Ludwigiem purchawki, co było dosyć zabawne, ale sugerowaliśmy się głównie na wyglądzie. Purchawki były całe zmodyfikowane, z głowy zostały jedynie strzępki, a całe ciało było nadszarpane i opuchnięte o dziwnym, zielonym kolorze. 

Z zamyślenia wydarł mnie dźwięk uderzania czymś ciężkim o blachę. Natychmiast ukucnąłem przy oknie by nie być ma pierwszym planie do odstrzału. Wyjrzałem lekko zza firanki i zauważyłem jak jeden z Nietoperzy wybiega z otwartego garażu po drugiej stronie wydając przeraźliwe dźwięki. Te szmaty nie miały oczu, ani uszu więc poruszały się za pomocą echolokacji, która w dzień nie działała. Dlatego noc była rzeźnią. Zauważyłem kątem oka wybiegającego Ludwiga z domu z kataną w dłoni. 

\- Cholera, cholera, cholera! - powtarzałem po cichu i natychmiast zbiegłem na parter, gdzie siedziała reszta przyjaciół. Wypadłem na dwór za bratem, by mu pomóc, ale ten nieźle sobie radził. 

Zaszedł Nietoperza od tyłu i wpakował mu miecz między łopatki i pociągnął ostrzem w górę rozrywając skórę i zgniłe mięśnie na pół, jak uczyło nas wojsko zanim cały system szlag wziął. Żeby unicestwić Nietoperza trzeba zniszczyć serce oraz mózg, gdyż oba te organy mogą się zregenerować. Jak było ostatnio w przypadku Lovino, gdy wróciliśmy do Mediolanu po rodziców Włochów, ale gdy zajechaliśmy był tylko dziadek, który akurat jest z nami. Po rodzicach nie było ani śladu, żadnego listu, po prostu splądrowany dom i dziadek schowany na strychu. Lovino nie mógł dojść do siebie przed kolejny tydzień, więc patrolował sam ulice. Oczywiście tak myślał, że był sam, bo z ukrycia pilnował go Francis. Gdyby nie Francuz, nie byłoby z nami i Lovino. Włoch wpadł w szał, niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze bez względu na to czym najbliższy obiekt był, śmietnikiem, Nietoperzem, czy normalnym ludzkim dzieckiem. Z jego opowieści wynikałoby, że po prostu stracił czujność i dobrze nie rozwalił mózgu, który zregenerował się w parę chwil. Ale człowiek uczy się na błędach, prawda?

Aż mi zaschło w ustach. Mój brat wrócił do domu, a ja za nim. Zamknął za mną porządnie drzwi. Rozejrzałem się po salonie, gdzie akurat Francis grał w karty z Antonio i dziadkiem Lovino. Byli wszyscy... prawie wszyscy. Odwróciłem wzrok na Ludwiga, który usiadł w kącie, zupełnie jak ja parę minut temu. Podziwiałem go. Taki młody, a jaki silny, i nie chodzi mi tu o siłę fizyczną. Stracił już pięć ważnych dla siebie osób, co prawdą trzy gdy był mały, ale to też się na nim odbiło. Przeczyścił zabrudzony od juchy miecz i schował go do pokrowca. Złapałem się na tym, że nie spuszczam z niego wzroku dopiero gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i uraczył mnie skrzywionym uśmiechem. Po stracie Feliciano rok temu przestał się odzywać. Nie rozmawiał z nikim przez pół roku, dopiero gdy został zbesztany przez Lovino, ograniczał się do zwykłych "dzień dobry", "tak" i "nie". Nadal żaden nie chce mi powiedzieć, co takiego brunet powiedział do mojego młodszego, bo krzyczał po włosku, a że ja ni w ząb z tym językiem nie miałem okazji nic zrozumieć. Lovino stracił brata, czyli wszystko co posiadał, cały swój świat, ale dawał dzielnie radę. Przynajmniej w grupie. Nie raz słyszałem jak płacze pod prysznicem, albo na materacu obok. Naprawdę się nie dziwię. Nie wiem co ja bym zrobił gdybym stracił Ludwiga, albo któregoś z tych dwóch zjebów. Akurat spojrzałem na moich przyjaciół. Antonio rzucił się na Francisa. Wyzywał go od oszustów i kanciarzy. Pewnie blondyn znów wyciągnął swoją talię kart. Ich też podziwiam. Sporo przeszli, jak każdy tutaj, a nadal mają siłę na wygłupy. Też tak bym chciał. Chciałbym być znów tym Gilbertem, który zlewa na wszystko i wszystkich. Chciałbym znów martwić się tylko powierzchniowymi rzeczami, takimi jak opłata rachunków, korki na mieście czy narzekanie na polityków. Teraz moje realia są inne. Teraz martwię się o dożycie jutra i by mieć co do garnka włożyć. Nigdy się wcześniej nie spodziewałem, że taki będzie mój los, że moje życie zmieni się sekundy na sekundę, a dawniejsze priorytety będą tylko ułudą złego życia w Berlinie przed apokalipsą.


	6. Chapter 5

Lovino

Nigdy nie lubiłem ludzi. Każdy dla mnie był umysłową amebą. Tak, mam duże ego. Nie mam problemu z zaakceptowaniem siebie takiego jakim jestem. Wrednym chujem, który nienawidzi wszystkiego co się rusza i wydaję dźwięki. Jeśli ktoś ma do mnie jakiś problem, niech wstanie i pierwszy rzuci kamieniem, skoro jest bez winy. Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo się myliłem co do mojej "ideologii". Facet mojego brata uratował mi moją zgrabną dupę, przed jebanymi zombie czy co to tam było, w każdym razie chciało mnie opierdolić na ciepło.

Od tamtego czasu, gdzie skacowany usłyszałem o kwarantannie, a jakiś tam sąsiad wparował nam na chatę z chęcią mordu, zrozumiałem, że moje codzienne wylegiwanie się w wyrze z widokiem na góry, skończyło się szybciej niż mój ostatni związek.

Westchnąłem głośno i rzuciłem kartami na stół, pokazując tym samym, że skończyłem grę. Wstając usłyszałem trzaskanie drzwiami i ciężkie kroki na schodach. Zanim się obejrzałem leżałem na ziemi poturbowany przez Gilberta, który z prędkością światła wybiegł na zewnątrz.

\- Puttana! - udało mi się jedynie wysyczeć przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Lovino, guardare fuori per parole! - zebrało mi się od dziadka, który chyba tylko udawał głuchego i strasznie schorowanego by wyciągnąć od państwa rentę. Stary zboczeniec. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem przypominając sobie sytuację, gdzie mój prawie siedemdziesiąt letni dziadek wyprzedza mnie w biegu do stoiska z lodami w zatłoczonym przez turystów i mieszkańców Mediolanie, a potem ucieka przed jakimś gorylem bo klepnął w tyłek jego dziewczynę. Pamiętam to jak dziś, bo w sumie było to zaledwie dwa lata temu! Zawsze wtedy z Feliciano... Ah, no tak, Feliciano. Mój temat tabu. Uśmieszek zszedł mi z ust i zrezygnowany zniknąłem w czeluściach kuchni, w której tliła się ledwo jedna świeczka, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń przechodzących ludzi.

Nie jesteśmy jedyną "organizacją". W końcu to nadal Berlin. Miasto, w którym żyło ponad trzy miliony ludzi! Tak, żyło. Teraz jest nas około paru tysięcy. Ostatnie wiadomości jakie oglądałem podawały miliard ofiar w całej Europie. Było to jakieś parę miesięcy temu. Samych zarażonych jest, tu zgaduję, w chuj dużo. W każdym razie ukrywają się tu inni ludzie. Ludzie, z którymi konkurujemy o jedzenie i wodę, a także miejsce bytu. Nie ufamy nikomu, spoza naszej grupy. W końcu nie wiadomo kto teraz mieszka po drugiej stronie ulicy, tym bardziej, że wcześniej rząd Niemiec preferował multikulti. Pierdolone Lewaki i ich pomysły.

Szkoda tylko, że akurat koniec świata zaczął się gdy jestem w Niemczech i musze „walczyć" dla tych szwabów, co jakoś mi się nie uśmiecha. Westchnąłem i wróciłem do salonu z kubkiem wody w dłoni.

\- Kończą nam się zapasy... - westchnąłem i usiadłem obok Gilberta, który zdyszany rozsiadł się na kanapie i z chęcią mordu wpatrywał się w Ludwiga.

\- Słyszałem, że jest jeszcze nie ruszony sklep na Hauptstrasse, a póki co to mamy parę zupek chińskich i trochę tego żarcia od wojska. - Powiedział Francis również odkładając karty, przez co Antonio wykonał triumfalny gest. Widocznie miał lepsze karty niż Francuz, co potwierdziło jego dziwne machanie łapami. Blondyn odgarnął przydługie włosy z czoła. Co prawda rok to nie jest szczególnie długi okres czasu na porost włosów, ale dla byłego projektanta mody, niezbadana fryzura to jak wyrok śmierci.

Rozłożyłem się na kanapie przekładając nogi przez podłokietnik. Westchnąłem co było bardzo zwyczajne dla mojej, wiecznie zmęczonej i znużonej osoby. Najgorsze były nocne warty, które nigdy mi nie wychodziły. Zawsze albo zaliczałem zgona, albo traciłem koncentracje tak bardzo, że trzech mężczyzn postury Ludwiga przebiegłoby obok mnie w ciężkich glanach, a ja nadal bym tego nie zauważył. No co ja poradzę, że jestem tak zaprogramowany. Jest dzień- jestem produktywny, jest noc- śpię jak każdy inny przeciętny Polaczek Cebulaczek. W sumie jak sobie tak pomyśle to te warty nie są takie złe... jeśli w grę wchodzi no po prostu kopulacja, to mam ochotę się zabić. Od roku, nic z nikim. No wiadomo, nie jestem jak ten zboczeniec tutaj, i nie ruchałbym wszystkiego co ma dziurę i ewentualnie puls, ale teraz to nawet jego brak mu nie przeszkadza. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdybym zauważył go jak posuwa jakiegoś Nietoperza. Jezu co ja mam w tej banii...Zaliczyłem solidnego facepalma przez co wzrok wszystkich w pokoju był skierowany w moją stronę. Dyskretnie wycofałem się z pomieszczenia, bo wszystko zaczęło mnie powoli denerwować, łącznie z moim dziadkiem, który właśnie poklepywał Francuza po plecach bo dostał stójkę w żebra od Hiszpana za brudne zagrywki, które jeszcze zdążyłem zauważyć, zanim wszedłem do łazienki. Woda była letnia, bo paliliśmy w piecu tylko nocą by nie było widać dymu. Gdyby ktoś w ogóle zauważył, że tu mieszkamy, pewnie obudzilibyśmy się z ręką w dupie, po same pachy.

Umyłem zęby, a przynajmniej przepłukałem usta, by choć wizualnie poprawić stan mojego i tak zaniedbanego uzębienia. No ale co ja poradze, jakie życie taki rap. Wyszedłem z łazienki po dobrych dziesięciu minutach. Lubię spędzać czas w samotności, z dala od tych umysłowych ameb. Niechętnie wcisnąłem zgrabne dupsko na poduszkę kanapy. Ile ja bym dał za porządny obiad, ciepłą kąpiel i wygodne łóżko. Zanim się w ogóle zorientowałem, gdzie jestem i co robię a zasnąłem oparty o drewniany podłokietnik.

Obudziłem się dosyć późno. Rozejrzałem się dookoła nieco zdziwiony. Ni żywej duszy, jedynie jakieś torby z żarciem, ubraniami i innymi pierdołami. Musiałem mocno wyostrzyć wzrok by zauważyć kucającego Antonia, który pakował coś do jednej z reklamówek.

\- Tosiek, co tu się odkuriwa? - zapytałem nie kryjąc ust, gdy mi się ziewnęło.

\- A, no tak, zapomniałem cię obudzić. Zbieraj, wyprowadzamy się. - powiedział uśmiechnięty i wziął parę toreb pod pachę i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

\- Jezu, cooooo... - przeciągnąłem samogłoskę i zwaliłem się z kanapy, by pozbierać swoje rzeczy.

\- A gdzie dokładnie? Gdzie reszta? Czemu podjeliście taką decyzję beze mnie? - Miliony pytań krążyły mi po głowię ale ten zjeb nawet nie raczył mi odpowiedzieć. Jedyne co powiedział to kazał ładować się do samochodu nie racząc nawet spojrzeniem. Wrzuciłem torbę do bagażnika i usiadłem na siedzeniu pasażera.

\- Gdzie jest dziadek? - tym razem nie odpuściłem.

\- Pojechał z Ludwigiem i Gilbertem, dla nas to bezpieczniej. - powiedział Francis wychodząc z domu wiążąc przy okazji włosy. Tak samo jak ja wrzucił plecak do samochodu i wsiadł szybko za kierownice.

\- Lovino, usiądź z tyłu, Antonio musi mi pomagać. - blondyn wręczył mi Colta i wskazał kciukiem tył sportowego samochodu.

Coś mi tu śmierdziało... Ludwig by poinformował nas wszystkich jakie ma plany, prawda? Ale co z dziadkiem? Mio Dio, zaraz tu zaliczę jakiś zawał.

\- Co tu się odkurwia, Franz.- bardziej wywarczałem niż zapytałem. Schowałem broń do tylniej kieszeni moich bojówek, wcześniej oczywiście sprawdzając czy jest zabezpieczona. Akurat do auta wsiadł Hiszpan i gestem głowy dał znać blondynowi, że może ruszać.

\- Po prostu znaleźli nas, pewnie pamiętasz jak wczoraj Ludwig załatwił tego Nietoperza? Okazało się, że ten szmaciarz zdążył zwołać kolegów i nad ranem mieliśmy pielgrzymkę, prawię tak dużą jak do Częstochowy! No i razem stwierdziliśmy, że bezpieczniej będzie dla nas wszystkich, jeśli przeprowadzimy się na wieś, gdzie jest więcej możliwości, niż w tej betonowej dżungli. - Powiedział na jednym wydechu Antonio, co było do niego bardzo podobne.

-No dobra, ale dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym jako ostatni? - mruknąłem i zapiąłem pasy, bo wiem jak Bonnefoy potrafi, a raczej nie potrafi jeździć.

\- Jak pierwszy odpadłeś, to do kogo masz pretensje? Nie wiesz, że nie zasypia się na domówkach jako pierwszy? Na twoim miejscu sprawdziłbym jak wygląda moja twarz, czy nie ma tam jakiś chujów, czy coś w tym guście. - roześmiał się Francuz co mnie nawet rozbawiło. Fakt, złota zasada imprez, a ja o niej zapomniałem.

Przeczesałem przetłuszczone włosy palcami i spojrzałem przez okno. No to auf Wiedersehen Berlin!


	7. Chapter 6

Wtorek, 22.04.2016. Berlin. 

„Dlaczego. Dlaczego to zawsze ja. Dlaczego raz w życiu nie mogę być naprawdę szczęśliwy? Zawsze jest coś, albo ktoś, kto mi to odbiera. Nigdy nie mogę poczuć smaku prawdziwego ciepła osoby bliskiej mojemu sercu. Straciłem w swoim marnym życiu już dwie osoby, które kochałem na zabój. Które dawały mi te ciepło, jakiego pożądałem. Lili i Feliciano zawsze będą żywi w mojej pamięci.” 

Zamknąłem pamiętnik z głośnym trzaskiem obijania się twardych okładek. Prowadzę go od początku gimnazjum. To już piąty, zapisany zeszyt. Ludzie mówią, że pisanie pamiętników jest dla nastolatek, które mają pseudoproblemy, że chłopak nie kupił im róż o tym kolorze, które chciały, albo nie ma ulubionych lodów w zamrażarce.  
Podniosłem się z krzesła i poprawiłem spadające z ramion szelki. Mamy XXI wiek, a ja nadal ubieram szelki. Hm, może po części jestem hipsterem? Zdmuchnąłem płomień świeczki, przy której zapisywałem moje przeżycia. Robiłem to systematycznie. Codziennie o godzinie dwudziestej. Jestem bardzo poukładanym człowiekiem, pedantycznym wręcz.   
Powolnym krokiem, w całkowitej ciemności wyszedłem z pokoju, który jednocześnie był moją pracownią, a także samotnią. To tam powstawały plany na kolejne „misje” jak zdobyć jedzenie i wodę, jak zadbać o bezpieczeństwo, swoje jak i grupy. Tak nie może dalej być. Musimy wyjechać. Z dala od miasta, od tego całego syfu. Przeczekamy to. Nie ma sensu podejmować walki. W każdym razie nie teraz, gdzie na grupę przypadają trzy gnaty, a nas jest szóstka. Ogólnie nie umiemy się porządnie bronić, nie mamy żadnego doświadczenia w walce wręcz. Musimy postawić na swoim i opuścić ten dom. Tak, dom. Chodzi mi głównie o te miejsce. Miejsce gdzie, przeżyłem najgorsze chwile w życiu. Będąc w domu powinienem czuć się swobodnie i bezpiecznie. Nie tym razem. Każdy kolejny dzień spędzony tutaj przyprawia mnie o torsję. Codziennie przychodzę do tego cholernego ogrodu. To tam Feliciano miał styczność z tym ptakiem. To w tym domu zaraził się tym gównem, i to tu umarł. Z mojej winy. Zignorowałem ostrzeżenia rządu i tak go tu ściągnąłem. Ale ja tylko chciałem go zobaczyć… . Nie, to wszystko moja wina. To prze mnie się zaraził. Nienawidzę się za to. Nie, bardziej nienawidzę się za to co dokonałem potem. Gdy zaczął się przemieniać w moich objęciach. Widziałem wszystko. Jak wirus deformuje mu twarz. Jak łapie ostatni oddech. Nawet nie wiem co wtedy czułem. Lili też umarła w moich ramionach. Może to ze mną jest coś nie tak? Ostatecznie stwierdziłem, że nie mógłbym z tym żyć. Z pewnością, że moja nadzieja na lepsze życie, błąka się gdzieś po przedmieściach Berlina. Dlatego wtedy, w tamtą noc. Zabiłem to co kochałem najbardziej. Wolałem żeby nie istaniał, niż codziennie dawał mi chore złudzenie, że może jednak będzie dobrze, że wszystko się ułoży i wróci do normalności. Zachowałem się jak pieprzony egoista, który ma gdzieś uczucia innych. Dlaczego wtedy nie powiedziałem Lovino prawdy? Bo stchórzyłem. Jestem żałosny. Powiedziałem reszcie, że popełnił samobójstwo, bo nie chciał się przemienić. Jestem jebanym kłamcą i tchórzem. Jak ja mogę teraz patrzeć w oczy Lovino, Gilbertowi, a nawet Romulusowi. Wstyd mi, tak cholernie mi wstyd. 

Oparłem się o ścianę w korytarzu. Poczułem, że tracę kontrolę nad nogami. Upadłem. Drżącą dłonią wyciągnąłem z kieszeni Redemptiona i wczołgałem się do ciemnego pokoju, z którego przed chwilą wyszedłem. Opuściłem spodnie do kolan, i delikatnie przejechałem dłonią po udzie, by sprawdzić, czy rany już się zagoiły. Panowała kompletna ciemność, co było mi bardzo na rękę. Nie chciałem widzieć rezultatów swoich występków. Ran, które sam sobie zadawałem. A dlaczego? Bo jestem słaby.  
Delikatnie przyłożyłem ostrze do miejsca na skórze, gdzie nie wyczuwałem żadnego zgrubienia gojącej się rany. Pociągnąłem powoli po śniadej skórze, brudząc szkarłatem podłogę, nóż, spodnia a nawet rękę. Troszkę za głęboko.   
Od razu poczułem ulgę. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, co tylko spotęgowało uczucie wolności. Chorej, wyimaginowanej wolności, którą czułem, tylko gdy niszczyłem coś dla siebie bardzo ważnego. Można powiedzieć, że to podchodzi już pod masochizm. 

 

Zostałem sam ze swoimi myślami, które tylko ja mogłem zrozumieć. Nie wychodziłem z pokoju przez dobre pół godziny. Musiałem odetchnąć. Doprowadzić się do porządku. Uciskałem ranę, by pozbyć się krwawienia. Dobra, Ludwig. Dasz radę! Pociągnąłem nosem, dałem sobie w twarz i wyszedłem na korytarz.   
Dopiero wtedy zaważyłem jak żałośnie wyglądam. Rozczochrane włosy, worki pod oczami, krew na rękach i spodniach… Trudno, najwyżej powiem, że to nie moja. 

 

Wszedłem do salonu. Dziwne, nikt prawie nie spał. Każdy był zajęty czymś innym. Jedynie Lovino spał, co mnie nawet nie zdziwiło.   
\- Słuchajcie, musimy poważnie porozmawiać. – zacząłem i zdjąłem nogi Gilberta ze starej ławy.   
\- Jak wszyscy wiemy i dobrze rozumiemy, to co się teraz dzieje, nie jest szczytem marzeń… Mam propozycję. Wyjedziemy na wieś do naszego dziadka. Nie miałem z nim kontaktu od dość dłuższego czasu, dlatego nie wiem czy żyje… W każdym razie, będzie to dla nas bezpieczniej jeśli przeniesiemy się na wieś. Dziadek mieszka spory kawałek od cywilizacji, dlatego będzie to spory plus, bo nie będziemy mieli codziennych odwiedzin przez Nietoperzy.  
Oczywiście wtedy założymy ogórek i inne potrzebne do przeżycia rzeczy. – Spojrzałem na każdego z kolei. Gilbert tylko patrzył na czubki butów. Francis kiwał głową, a Antonio tłumaczył na włoski to co powiedziałem panu Romulusowi. Lubiłem go. Był identyczny jak Feliciano. Pełny energii, a czasem trochę przygłupi.   
Ostatecznie mój plan ucieczki z tego więzienia się powiódł. Nie będę musiał spędzać tu więcej czasu.   
\- Świetnie, ruszamy z samego rana, więc się spakujcie. – powiedziałem oschle i po paru sekundach już mnie tam niebyło. Chciałem jechać już, zaraz, w tym momencie. 

Chciałem zasnąć, ale jak zwykle nawet najcichszy szmer sprawiał, że w trybie natychmiastowym siadałem na łóżku zlany zimnym potem. Noc działała na mnie jak płachta na byka. Z jednej strony nienawidziłem nocy, a z drugiej kochałem ciemność. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się takie ciekawsze. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz zasnąć. Tym razem zasnąłem jak małe dziecko. Pierwszy raz chyba od dłuższego czasu. 

Obudził mnie Francis, twierdząc, że są już gotowi do drogi. Pośpiesznie się zebrałem i po niespełna minucie byłem już gotowy do odjazdu.   
\- Weźmiemy dwa auta. Ja, Gilbert i Romulus, bierzemy moje audii. Ty, Antonio i Lovino, jedziecie razem. Zostawię wam mapę gdzie macie się kierować, bo wyruszycie trochę później niż my. Nie chcemy przecież wzbudzać sensacji. – zwróciłem się po części do Francuza, a po części do reszty. Wrzuciłem wszystkie torby z jedzeniem i potrzebnymi rzeczami, typu ręczniki i ubrania do bagażnika i usiadłem na miejsce kierowcy. 

Mamo, tato, jestem mężczyzną.


	8. Chapter 7

Otworzyłem mapę Berlina, którą zostawił parę godzin wcześniej Ludwig. Berlin nie był jakoś specjalnie wielkim miastem, ale łatwo można było się łatwo zgubić. Nawet teraz, gdy nie było nikogo na ulicy, nie jeździły żadne auta, a o sygnalizacji świetlnej można było pomarzyć. Z Francisem za kółkiem powinniśmy być na miejscu w niecałe dwie godziny, ale musimy być cicho i mieć oczy dookoła głowy, więc zajmie to nam więcej czasu niż przypuszcza. Kierowałem Francisa, zgodnie z tym jak narysowane było na mapce, więc jeśli się zgubimy, zgonimy to na Ludwiga i jego talent artystyczny, który był, łagodnie mówiąc, gorszy niż mojego czteroletniego bratanka. Heh, Pedro. Kochałem go jak własne dziecko. Jeśli uda mi się to przetrwać, a na pewno mi się uda, pojadę do rodziny, by sprawdzić czy wszystko z nimi okej. Czy udało im się… no. Jestem optymistą! Na pewno są gdzieś dobrze ukryci, by to wszystko przeczekać! Bez dwóch zdań!

Wskazałem Francuzowi palcem kierunek, w którym ma jechać. Wyjeżdżaliśmy już z miasta, a nie było żadnych przeszkód na drodze. Czułem się bezpiecznie bo na nas trzech mieliśmy aż dwie bronie i dobrego cela. Pamiętam, jak w gimnazjum czytałem książki o apokalipsach zombie! No, autorzy nieco się pomylili z wyglądem. Te nasze tutaj nie wstają z grobów, bo nawet nie zdążają do nich dotrzeć. Nie jedzą też mózgu, ani nie wydają dziwnych dźwięków. I to jest właśnie najgorsze. Nigdy nie słychać gdy przychodzą. Jednak zgadzały się trzy rzeczy. Zasada „nie dać się ugryźć”, gnijące ciało oraz zabicie serca i mózgu.   
Tak! Najbardziej uwielbiałem książki Marietty Ecuador. Miałem całą serię jej kryminałów! Do tej pory stoją w moim pokoju w domu rodziców na półce przy łóżku. Ah, no tak, rodzina. 

Nigdy nie narzekałem na swoje życie. Zawsze było pełne barw. Zostałem dobrze wychowany, a wartości rodzinne dotrzymuje do dzisiaj. Jestem, a raczej byłem, właścicielem sporej knajpki, która, hehe, nie chwaląc się otrzymała trzy gwiazdki Michelin. Mogę więc nazwać się człowiekiem sukcesu. Zanim zdecydowałem się na gastronomię, pracowałem przy plantacji tulipanów w Holandii, i przy plantacji pomidorów w Italii. Dlatego jestem żywym przykładem, że można w życiu osiągnąć coś z niczego.   
W szkole też nie było najlepiej. Daleko mi było do perfekcyjnej średniej, ale nie wspominam źle tych lat edukacji. Poznałem wielu wartościowych ludzi, którzy pokazali mi życie. Próbowałem w życiu prawie wszystkiego. Znam cztery języki obce i zwiedziłem pół Europy. 

Zanim poznałem tych dwóch debili, Francisa i Gilberta, studiowałem gastronomię w Barcelonie. Dosłownie z dupy zgłosiłem się do hiszpańskiej wersji Masterchefa, i co dziwne wygrałem. Udało mi się założyć sporą sieć restauracji, w prawie każdym kraju Europy, a główną siedzibę mam w Paryżu, w którym mieszkałem. 

Któregoś popołudnia w mojej restauracji odbyła się jakaś konferencja modowa, na której czele stał Francis. Poznałem go, gdy przeszedł się rozliczyć za wynajęcie sali. Poznałem go po nazwisku. Francis jest moim bardzo dalekim kuzynem, chyba ze dwudziestego pokolenia, ale nadal kuzynem. O całej relacji pomiędzy nazwiskiem Carriedo – Fernandez, a Bonnefoy   
opowiedziała mi moja prababcia. Nawet się tym zaciekawiłem, dlatego spotkałem się z Francisem jeszcze parę razy, a on okazał się naprawdę fajną osobą, dlatego nasza przyjaźń trwa do teraz. Co prawda jest jeszcze Gilbert, kompletnie prosta osoba, bez pracy i perspektyw. To nieco dziwne, bo ja i Francis zaistnieliśmy w świecie, a nasz trzeci przyjaciel jest bezrobotnym leniem. Ale widocznie za to go lubimy. Znaczy to nie tak, że czuję się od niego lepszy, w żadnym razie! Po prostu jestem czasem ciekaw jak widziały naszą przyjaźń media. Zapraszaliśmy czasem Gilberta jako gościa, albo osobę towarzysząca na jakieś eventy, ale to kompletnie nie jego świat.   
Poznaliśmy go, gdy w naszej wycieczce po Berlinie złapaliśmy gumę akurat koło jego domu, a on z dobrego serca nam pomógł, pomimo, że nie wiedział kim jesteśmy. Nawet jak się przedstawiliśmy, nie zajarzył. Najpierw nam nie uwierzył, ale po sprawdzeniu w Internecie jakoś nam zaufał. Ale to nie zmieniło faktu jak nas potraktował. Wyśmiał, że nie umiemy zmienić koła w aucie, że jesteśmy cipami a nie facetami. W sumie miał trochę racji. Ja nie umiałem, bo nie mam nawet prawa jazdy, ale Francis umiał. Ale tego nie zrobił, a dlaczego? Bo kurwa miał tipsy. Pamiętam jak rwałem z niego łacha przez resztę tygodnia, przez te paznokcie. Ale taką ma pracę i w dodatku jest Gender Fluid, czy jak to tam się nazywa. Nawet nie wiem, na czym to polega. Wiem tylko, że wybiera sobie dni w jakich ma płeć. W poniedziałki chyba jest kobietą. Nie no, jestem tolerancyjny, ale do czasu. Dopóki ktoś nie wciska mi tego całego kitu na chama, że się tak brzydko wyrażę, już nie pierwszy raz z resztą. 

Lubię wspominać przeszłość, ale teraz to nie czas i pora. Musiałem się skupić na drodze i pomaganiu Francisowi, nawet nie wiem w czym. Po prostu siedziałem i trzymałem mapę i od czasu do czasu powiedziałem mu gdzie ma jechać. Korzystając z okazji, że była to autostrada, odwróciłem się do Lovino, który majstrował coś przy moim Colcie. Oddałem mu go, bo dla mnie miał zbyt mały kaliber. Ja to potrzebowałem sporej 44, ale nigdzie nie mogłem takiego znaleźć. Chyba będę musiał włamać się do jakiegoś posterunku policji. Właśnie! Posterunek policji! Tam musi być sporo broni!

\- Francis! Zawracaj! Widziałem kilometr temu Policję! Musisz tam wrócić! – wykrzyknąłem przez co blondyn szybko zahamował, a Lovino wypuścił magazynek z dłoni.   
\- O czym ty mówisz, idioto? Ludwig na nas czeka… - odpowiedział blondyn i całkowicie zatrzymał auto.   
\- W posterunku jest sporo broni, prawda? Możemy ją sobie tak wiesz, pożyczyć na trochę. – spojrzałem jeszcze na Lovino, by odczytać z jego wyrazu twarzy co myśli, ale ten tylko się skrzywił. A, no tak, zapomniałem. Lovino zawsze jest na nie, nie ważne jaka to sprawa. Jedyna nadzieja została w Francisie, który wbił wsteczny bieg i na ręcznym wykonał nawet ładny drift.   
\- Ale jeśli coś się wydarzy, bierzesz wszystkie zdrowaśki Ludwiga, jak to bezmyślnie postąpiliśmy, na siebie.


	9. Chapter 8

\- Cholera! – Przekląłem głośno i przy okazji kopnąłem pobliski kamień, który stawiał większy opór niż sądziłem. Moja stopa nawet trochę ucierpiała, ale adrenalina, którą podniosła mi akcja z Antonio, całkowicie odczuliła mnie na ból. Ten idiota znowu tam wbiegł! Do jasnej cholery! No co ja mogłem zrobić? Nie zatrzymam go, bo wiem, że jak się na coś napali to kapliczka. A nie pozwolę mu przecież pójść samemu, bo co to za ze mnie byłby przyjaciel? Wziąłem od Lovino broń i wszedłem za tym pustym łbem. Ja rozumiem, jak ktoś ma myśli samobójcze, ale niech nie wciąga w to mnie! Ja mam zamiar pokazać tym ścierwom, że ich miejsce jest dwa metry pod ziemią! 

Zauważyłem jakiś ruch w drugiej części pomieszczenia, ale po cichy przekleństwie po hiszpańsku, zrozumiałem, że to Tosiek. Pewnie się o coś potknął. Poszedłem za nim, by ubezpieczać mu tyły. Ha, od tyłu to ja zawsze wolałem na Tośka patrzeć, bo cholera, jego tyłek był nie z tej ziemi! Francis! Weź się w garść! To poważna akcja. 

Wszedłem za nim aż do arsenału. Tak! To jest to! Z bananem na twarzy podszedłem do pierwszej lepszej gablotki z zamiarem stłuczenia szkła, ale w ostatniej chwili moja ręka została złapana.   
\- Franz, oszalałeś? Tu jeszcze działa alarm! Nie chcę mieć tu stada jakiś dzikusów! – powiedział mulat i wskazał palcem na coś pod sufitem, które jeszcze migało na czerwono.   
\- Skoro działa alarm… muszą mieć tu też prąd!   
\- Nie ma prądu nawet w szpitalach, geniuszu.   
\- No niby tak, ale kurczę, pewnie mają w piwnicy jakieś zapasowe generatory, czy coś! – aż klasnąłem w dłonie. W sumie to nie mieliśmy żadnych korzyści, nawet nam to przeszkadzało, bo w końcu alarm był włączony, a przestrzelenie go nie wchodziło w grę. Złapałem się pod biodro i przejechałem palcem po długiej już brodzie. Kurczę, muszę się ogolić. Masz myśleć jak rozbroić alarm, a nie jak się ogolić!   
Usłyszałem kaszlnięcie przez co odwróciłem się w kierunku skąd dobiegł ten dziwięk.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że będziecie aż takimi idiotami. – Powiedział Lovino i zniknął za jakimiś drzwiami. Odruchowo poszedłem za nim. W końcu jakoś czułem się za niego odpowiedzialny.   
Za ciężkimi dębowymi drzwiami były schody. Piwnica?   
Zszedłem na dół trzymając się poręczy. Antonio został na górze by przypilnować, czy ktoś się tu nie kręci. Zauważyłem Lovino przy jakieś skrzynce. No tak! Wystarczy wyłączyć awaryjne zasilanie!   
\- Naprawdę o tym nie pomyśleliście? – zapytał mnie i zanim skończył zdanie przesunął wajchę, przez co momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno w całym pomieszczeniu. Poczułem Lovino, jak przechodzi obok mnie. Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął przez co uderzyłem plecami o ścianę.   
\- Co ty… - nie dał mi dokończyć. Zrobił coś czego się w ogóle nie spodziewałem. Pocałował mnie tak, że przez chwilę brakło mi powietrza w płucach. A sądziłem, że ja umiem świetnie całować. Nie! Nie mogę! Odepchnąłem go od siebie i wróciłem na górę. Jestem w szczęśliwym związku, na który bardzo ciężko pracowałem. Mam już plany jak ściągnąć tu Arthura. Któregoś dnia, gdy zdobędę odpowiednie materiały, od paliwa po żarcie. Wyruszę do Londynu, po niego. Przedostanę się kanałem La Manche, jeśli jeszcze działa. Jeśli nie… nie, nie! Muszę wierzyć, że mi się uda! Nie zostawię go tam! Jest sam, w wielkim Londynie! To był błąd puszczać go samemu. Nie powinienem! Jezu, Bonnefoy, weź się w garść. Uda ci się! Muszę być dobrej myśli. Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść i dołączyłem do Antonio, który chyba robił już trzecią kolejkę do auta z rękoma pełnymi broni.  
\- Franz, tu po prawej masz półki z nabojami. Nie patrz do czego i jakie. Bierz wszystko, potem posprawdzamy. – Powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia z jakimiś półautomatami. Wiem, że Tosiek bardzo fascynuję się bronią. Ja to się na tym, w ogóle nie znam. Odróżniam tam może z dwa, trzy automaty, ale nic poza tym, ale on wręcz przeciwnie. Nie wiem skąd u niego takie zainteresowanie. Praktycznie odkąd go znam, miał w domu jakąś tam kolekcję strzelb myśliwskich. Heh, wymarzony kompan podczas apokalipsy zombie! 

Po niecałej godzinie byliśmy już w drodze do Ludwiga. Antonio cały w skowronkach, że jego plan się powiódł, i że pewnie dostanie jakąś pochwałę od Ludwiga.   
Zawsze śmialiśmy się z Gilberta, że nie umie postawić się młodszemu bratu. Teraz wiemy, że to nie ma sensu. Ludwig jest naprawdę zorganizowany, a jego plany są dobrze przemyślane. Dlatego zmienianie przywódcy nie miałoby sensu. Do tego, no kurwa. Ludwig pewnie nawet nie wie jak bardzo potrafi być dominujący. Nie tym sensie znaczeniu… Eh nie ważne. Pomimo zacieszu Tośka, atmosfera w aucie była bardzo ciężka. To pewnie przez Lovino, który od dłuższego czasu patrzy się w okno. Trochę za mocno go potraktowałem. Powinienem mu wytłumaczyć, że nie dam mu tego szczęścia, którego szuka, że nie jestem dla niego odpowiedni. Ale wolałem uciec od problemu. No nic, pogadam z nim jak dojedziemy i będzie chwila czasu dla siebie.


	10. Chapter 9

Słońce dopiero sięgało horyzontu. Razem z Ludwigiem byliśy na nogach już od przeszło godziny. Mój młodszy brat, stwierdził, że wyruszymy z domu zaraz nad ranem, gdzie wszystkie zmory nocy chowają się do kryjówek. Po ustalonym planie wraz z grupą, stwierdziliśmy, że spotkamy się dopiero na miejscu. Szczerze to wolałem jechać z przyjaciółmi, ale jak Ludwig się uprze to nie ma zmiłuj. Co jemu tak zależy na mojej obecności? Przeważnie wyganiał mnie z domu, byle tylko nie był zmuszony do przebywania w mojej obecności, a teraz mu się odwidziało? Dziwne, baaaardzo dziwne. Dziwniejsze jest jeszcze to, że nic nie mówi. Zawsze dostawałem za coś zjebkę, a to za źle zawiązane buty, za źle pomyte naczynia, za wszystko praktycznie co miało związek ze mną. Spojrzałem na jego pobladłą twarz. Znaczy zawsze był blady, w końcu nie mieszkamy w jakiś tam tropikach, ale jak na niego to strasznie zbladł.   
\- Tej, Luddi, a tego, u ciebie okej wszystko? – zapytałem. Moje pytanie jedynie tylko pogorszyło jego stan, bo naglę się skrzywił i szybko zmienił bieg. Spojrzałem na radio, ale kątem oka zauważyłem krew na jego spodniach.   
\- Gdzie się tak pobrudziłeś? – zapytałem ponownie i pośliniłem palca wy wytrzeć zaschniętą krew. Gdy tylko dotknąłem jego uda, zasyczał i szybko odsunął udo.   
\- Co ci? Skaleczyłeś się? – wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem na drugą nogę, na której było więcej takich plam.   
\- Ludwig, co to jest? – tym razem nie ustępowałem i z groźną miną oczekiwałem odpowiedzi.   
\- … pogadamy o tym później. – wyczuwając jego niechęć do podtrzymanego tematu, zrozumiałem, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. Czyżby sam się okaleczał? Zapytałem się sam w myślach, ale odpowiedź przyszła równie szybko co samo pytanie. Ludwig nie byłby w stanie sam targnąć się na swoje zdrowie. Chociaż to wszystko się tak na niego zwaliło tak naglę… sam nie wiem co bym zrobił w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej on teraz stoi. Pewnie wąchałbym kwiatki od spodu. 

W szkole, do której chodziliśmy razem z Ludwigiem, chodziła też dziewczyna, która popełniła samobójstwo. Chodziła chyba z nami wtedy do klasy jak nie zaliczyłem półrocza i zostałem rok dłużej, tak, czyli była rok ode mnie młodsza. W każdym razie, chyba podcięła sobie żyły, bo chłopak, za którego wpłaciła kaucję do więzienia, zostawił ją zaraz po wyjściu z odsiadki. To było jakieś pięć lat temu… Zauważyłem raz nawet parę blizn na jej nadgarstku. Automatycznie spojrzałem na dłoń Ludwiga, ale nic tam nie było. Czyli nie jest to żadna pokazówka, tylko on serio ma problem. I ja tego nie zauważyłem? Jestem okropnym bratem.   
Złapałem go za dłoń, którą trzymał na przerzutni biegów. Spojrzał na mnie, ale ja już dawno ryczałem. Brawo, to ja go powinienem pocieszać nie on mnie. Co lepsze do uścisku dołączył się pan Vargas, który obudził się gdy podniosłem głos. Powiedział coś po włosku, czego nie zrozumiałem, ale chyba było miłe, bo Ludwig się trochę uśmiechnął.  
Nawet nie wiem skąd on umie włoski. Uczył się tego na własną rękę, dla Feliciano?   
Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak musiał być w nim zakochany, skoro uczył się nowego języka, pomimo i tak surowych obowiązków. Nigdy go nie zrozumiem, jak można mieć aż tak poukładane życie. Z jednej strony jest to bardzo pomocne, każdy szczegół jest przemyślany, i nie ma mowy o przypałach. Ale z drugiej, życie wtedy jest bardzo nudne. Żadnych spontanicznych sytuacji, nic z czego można by się potem pośmiać, i opowiadać wnukom. Jak na przykład Romulus. On pewnie miał ciekawe życie. Z resztą widać to nawet teraz. Jest całkowicie wyluzowany. Zawsze się uśmiecha, jest w stanie ci pomóc, nie używając słów. Aż zazdroszczę Lovino. Mój dziadek był identyczny jak Ludwig. Zero radości, jedynie obowiązki, praca, dom. W ogóle nie miał czasu na zabawę. Często się zastanawiam, co ja robię w tej rodzinie. Ja tu w ogóle nie pasuję. A co jak zostałem adoptowany? W zasadzie moje podobieństwo z Ludwigiem jest znikome… Nie, nie będę myśleć w ten sposób. Nawet nie chcę tego wiedzieć. 

Z głębokiego zamysłu wyciągnął mnie pisk opon, szarpnięcie pasami bezpieczeństwa i odgłos uderzania czegoś z wielką prędkością. Nic nie widziałem, całą przednią szybę pokrywała czerwono- brązowa breja, której pochodzenia nie mogłem zidentyfikować.   
Ludwig zatrzymał całkowicie auto, i pośpiesznie wysiadł, by sprawdzić stan, w jakim znajduję się jego ukochane Audii. Nie mogłem wytrzymać tego napięcia i także opuściłem wóz. Jednak pokazałem gestem dłoni panu Vargasowi, by nie wysiadał.   
Podszedłem do Ludwiga, który wpatrywał się w coś na kształt ludzkiego ciała. Tym bardziej, że nie był to, żaden nietoperz, czy inne zwierze. Był to człowiek. Prawdziwy. Zakryłem usta dłonią by nie zwymiotować. Ludwig stał jak wryty. Pomimo moich nawoływań kompletnie nie reagował. Otrząsnął się dopiero wtedy, gdy jakaś kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć. Wybiegła zza wzgórza, przy autostradzie i podbiegła do zmasakrowanych zwłok. Ludwig zrobił krok w tył, by ustąpić miejsca kobiecie, która na klęczkach zwymiotowała, obok ciała. A mój brat co zrobił? Poszedł kurwa po koc do bagażnika, w którym trzymaliśmy amunicję do mniejszej broni, i nakrył ciało. Kobieta chyba krzyczała imię leżącego na ziemi. Nie mogłem do końca jej zrozumieć, bo krzyki zmieszały się ze szlochem i odgłosami torsji. Jedyne, co udało mi się wydusić to ciche przepraszam. Zaciągnąłem go do auta. Tym razem ja usiadłem za kierownicą, bo Ludwig nie był w stanie.   
\- Jezu, co ja zrobiłem…. – wydusił, a łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Włączyłem płyn z wycieraczek i zmyłem krew z przedniej szyby, by mieć jakąś widoczność. Nietoperzy zabijał z zimną krwią. Prawdziwy, oddychający człowiek to co innego.   
\- Ludwig to nie była twoja wina. On ci wybiegł na drogę! Co robią ludzie, kurwa na jebanej autostradzie? – wykrzyknąłem i włączyłem radio.   
\- Coś ci powiem West. – nie wiem czemu nazywam go West, to po prostu do niego pasuję. – To nie jest już ten świat, który znaliśmy. Teraz nie ma zasad. Policja ci nie wbije do domu, i nie aresztuje. Tego już nie ma. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale powinniśmy trzymać się z daleka od ludzi, i zabijać ich, gdy nadarzy się okazja. Skąd wiesz, czy ten mężczyzna, nie zabiłby cię we śnie? Wiesz na czym to polega? To Efekt Motyla. Był nawet taki film, oglądaliśmy go nawet razem, pamiętasz? – Nie przestawałem mówić. Widziałem, że go to uspokaja. Nie oddycha już tak ciężko i nie szlocha. Jednak mogę się do czegoś przydać. 

Reszta drogi minęła nam bez większych wypadków. Musimy przyzwyczaić się do zabijania, a im szybciej zaczniemy, tym lepiej, nawet nieumyślnie. Najważniejsze jest nie dać się ugryźć, i zachować zimną krew.


	11. Chapter 10

Antonio 

Nie mogłem się napatrzeć. Tyle pięknej broni. Przed dobre ponad pół minuty, wpatrywałem się tępym wzrokiem w torby, które stały przed klapą bagażnika, wyładowane aż po zamek automatami, półautomatami i nawet shotgunami, o kalibrze, którym mogłoby się pochwalić wojsko! Skąd tam mieli, tyle broni? Czyżby niemiecki rząd wiedział coś więcej, na temat tej sytuacji… Pewnie tak, już na zapas zaczęli się zabezpieczać przed hordą nie umarłych, co w sumie pochwalam. Sam bym tak zrobił, gdybym tylko miał dostęp do broni jak ten nieszczęsny policjant, którego zabiłem jakąś godzinę temu. 

Stoimy właśnie na postoju, bo Lovino się zachciało, a Francis musiał się przewietrzyć. W takim tempie nie dotrzemy tam do jutro. Ale nie ma tego złego, co na dobre by nie wyszło. Mogłem w międzyczasie sprawdzić co udało mi się, w tak niepochlebnym geście ukraść. Niektórych shoutgunów nie znałem, aż dziwne. To pewnie przez to, że moje hobby skończyło się, gdy otworzyłem pierwszą restaurację i nie miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, a jedyną bronią wtedy był nóż ceramiczny. Nie przepadam za białą bronią. Jestem typem, który jak robi coś nielegalnego to z wielkim hukiem, tak żeby całe miasto to widziało i słyszało. Mama zawszę się o mnie martwiła, mówiła że nie powinienem, to niebezpieczne… ale jej nie słuchałem.   
Powinna mnie zrozumieć, że wolę przeglądać katalogi z bronią, niż siedzieć z kolegami przy ognisku i pić piwo…

Wyciągnąłem z torby pierwszy lepszy automat, by dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć. Tak, tak jak myślałem. HK 417. Tylko skąd oni mieli taki sprzęt? Amerykanie takim władają w Afganistanie… Chyba się podnieciłem. Uśmiech na twarzy nie schodził mi aż do powrotu Lovino. On to potrafi zepsuć nastrój.   
\- Aiutare con qualcosa, Lovino? – zapytałem i ostrożnie włożyłem wszystko z powrotem do torby i zapakowałem do auta  
\- No, no importa… - odpowiedział z idealnym hiszpański akcentem co mnie nawet ucieszyło. Dawno nie słyszałem, jakby ktoś oprócz mnie mówił po hiszpańsku.   
\- Od kiedy uczysz się hiszpańskiego? – zapytałem by podtrzymać rozmowę. Nie zapowiadało się na to, że Francis szybko wróci.   
\- Od roku, na własną rękę, ale chujowo mi to wychodzi. – No tak, nie obyło się bez przekleństwa. Lovino zawsze musi zarzucić jakąś kurwą albo chujem. Oczywiście nie w obecności pana Vargasa. Inaczej dostaje po łapach. 

\- Czy to jest Sturmgewehr? – zapytał zaglądając do torby, której nawet nie otworzyłem.   
\- O matko, tak! Ja wale, nawet broń z czasów drugiej wojny światowej mają! Banan z twarzy mi nie schodził. Szkoda tylko, że będziemy musieli go wyrzucić. Pewnie i tak nie mamy do niego naboi…   
\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, co to za karabinek? – zapytałem wkładając go z powrotem do torby. Resztę obejrzę w domu, bo Francis jednak wraca. Jak chce to potrafi szybko.   
\- Kiedyś z ojcem jeździliśmy na wystawy takich broni. Można powiedzieć, że coś tam wiem… - nie skończył bo Francuz stanął za jego plecami. Zanim zdążyłem mrugnąć, blondyn leżał na ziemi trzymając się za policzek.   
\- Francesco, tu non mi fai paura! – wykrzyczał trzymając się za pięść, która dokładnie zbadała uzębienie blondyna od zewnętrznej strony. Gdyby nie fakt, że Francis aż się poryczał, to bym zaczął się śmiać. Jednak pomogłem mu wstać i dojść do samochodu. Lovino miał refleks. Ha! I łapę z resztą też. Należało mu się. Nadal się nie nauczył, że nie zachodzi się ludzi od tyłu. Wpakowałem go na siedzenie pasażera, nie dlatego bo nie mógł prowadzić… sam też chciałem trochę poznać moc tego Brytola. Ma aż trzy poziomy mocy! Jezus Maria, ciekawe ile Francis musiał obciągnąć by móc kupić takie cacko. Aż się zaśmiałem. W sumie ten idiota, byłby w stanie to zrobić. Przeszły mnie dreszcze gdy czterosuw, w końcu zabrzmiał. Wyjechałem powoli na autostradę z Autohofu i w dokładnie trzynaście sekund rozpędziłem się do setki. Teraz wiem, czemu Francis tak bardzo o niego dba.   
\- Idioto, zawracaj. Zostawiliśmy Lovino! – Francis klepnął nie w bark, po jakiejś minucie jazdy. Przecież on nas zabije. Zszedłem z prędkością do sześćdziesięciu i wpadłem w kontrolowany poślizg. Francuz aż się zachłysnął śliną. Wróciłem po Lovino, udając, że zrobiłem to specjalnie. Dla bajeru założyłem jeszcze pilotki, które wisiały przy lusterku cofania. Podjechałem równo, by mógł od razu wsiąść. Jest jedyna rzecz, której nienawidzę wręcz w supersamochodach. Są kurwa dwudrzwiowe. Francis wyszedł i zarobił przy okazji stójkę w żebra. Aż mi go szkoda. Mimo to zaśmiałem się i obserwowałem jak brunet pakuje swój tyłek na tylnie siedzenie.   
\- Widziałem, że patrzysz. – podniosłem ręce do góry w geście obrony.   
\- Spokojnie, jestem hetero. – zaśmiałem się i znów włączyłem silnik


	12. Chapter 11

Byliśmy na miejscu już od jakiś pięciu minut, a ja nadal zastawiałem się nad wejściem.Wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby nie samochód mojego kuzyna na podjeździe. Przyjechał specjalnie z Holandii, do naszego dziadka?

W sumie to bym się nawet ucieszył, ale to mogło nam skomplikować plany. Powiedziałem Romulusowi by został w aucie do czasu, aż go nie zawołamy. W sumie to może być różnie. Vincent jest bardzo nieprzewidywalny.

Powoli wszedłem do domu, by w razie czego mieć przewagę zaskoczenia.

W salonie usłyszałem głosy. Jeśli się tu ukrywają, to najprawdopodobniej długo nie pożyją, skoro nie zabarykadowali drzwi, a to przecież podstawa.

\- Ludwig? – usłyszałem swoje imię za plecami. To była Emma, moja kuzynka i zarazem siostra Vincenta.

\- Cześć Emma. – odwróciłem się w jej stronę i pozwoliłem jej się przytulić, co prawda dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Na któryś urodzinach dziadka. Dziewczyna załapała mnie za dłoń i poprowadziła do salonu. Co dziwne, nie widziałem za sobą Gilberta. Gdzie on znów polazł?

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju i zauważyłem trójkę ludzi. Dziadek siedział na sofie czytając gazetę, jakby nic się nie stało. Pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że świat się skończył. Obok niego siedział mój najmłodszy kuzyn Alex, który także był częścią rodzeństwa. Vincent stał przy oknie oczywiście paląc blanta. Dziwne, że jeszcze się nie uzależnił.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Ludwig? – zapytał Jurgen odkładając gazetę.

\- Przyjechałem do Ciebie ze znajomymi. Pomyśleliśmy, że będzie tu bezpieczniej, niż w Berlinie. Możemy tu zostać, prawda? – zapytałem i usiadłem obok niego.

\- Naturalnie, ale jutro ma przyjechać jeszcze Roderich z małżonką, więc będzie tu trochę ciasno. Ilu was przyjechało? Mam nadzieję, że Gilbert także jest. – Kiwnąłem głową na znak zgody. – Przyjechała nasz szóstka, łącznie ze mną. – Możemy zając mój stary pokój, a ty z rodzeństwem i Roderichem weźmiecie pokój Gilberta, okej? – zwróciłem się do Vincenta, który skończył jarać i zamknął okno.

\- Jasne, tylko że my za jakiś miesiąc wracamy do domu, przyjechaliśmy tylko w odwiedziny.

\- Tylko w odwiedziny? Wy wiecie co się dzieję tam na zewnątrz? – aż prychnąłem. No nie mogłem uwierzyć, mówił to tak spokojnie, jakby ta sytuacja go w ogóle nie ruszała. Przecież my wcześniej ledwo co uchodziliśmy z życiem przy starciach z tym humanoidalnym czymś, co kiedyś było człowiekiem. I w dodatku dziś dostałem miano zabójcy. No po prostu idealny czas na odwiedziny rodziny.

\- Ludwig, spokojnie, u nas nie ma takiego zamieszania jak tutaj. Mamy normalnie prąd i wodę. Dlatego chyba lepiej jak zostaniemy w cywilizowanych warunkach. – powiedziała Emma kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Co za głupcy. Tam gdzie ludzie, tam i nietoperze, więc prędzej czy później i tak zostaną pozbawieni tych dobroci. Mi to odpowiadało nawet, że wracają. Nie lubiłem zbytnio towarzystwa Vincenta. Wydawał się taki oschły, do tego był ćpunem. Im mniej gęb do wykarmienia tym lepiej.

\- Poczekajcie tu chwilę. – Właśnie przypomniało mi się o panu Romulusie, który siedział w aucie. Całkowicie o nim zapomniałem, w dodatku Gilbert gdzieś zniknął! Nawet nie widziałem gdzie poszedł. Wybiegłem szybko na dwór i rozejrzałem się po podwórku, nigdzie go nie było. Nie chciałem zbytnio krzyczeć, by nie zwrócić uwagi na siebie.

\- Gilbert! – zawołałem w miarę cicho

\- Tu jestem! – zauważyłem jego dłoń wystającą z domku na drzewie. Chowaliśmy się w nim, jak byliśmy dziećmi. No tak, wzięła go nostalgia. Przesiedział tam pół swojego życia. Kiwnąłem głową i poszedłem do auta, by pozwolić Włochowi wyjść. Romulus wyglądał na bardzo ucieszonego. A nie, wróć, on zawsze tak wygląda. Kompletna opozycja mojego dziadka. Jest jeszcze chyba większym pedantem niż ja. Ale i tak go szanuję. W końcu wychował mnie i Gilberta na porządnych ludzi, a to jest najważniejsze. Przedstawiłem Romulusa dziadkowi i reszcie rodziny. Mój dziadek na szczęście umie mówić po angielsku, więc kłopot z głowy jeśli chodzi o resztę przyjaciół. Ale co z Romulusem? Przecież Lovino nie będzie z nim przez cały czas. Rozmyślałem nad tematem porozumiewania się, ale jak widać byłem w błędzie. Romulus i Jurgen od razu się dogadali. Teraz grają w karty. Wyszedłem z domu z Alexem by trochę porozmawiać. Emma robiła obiad, a Gilbert siedział jak naburmuszone dziecko i czekał na Antonia i resztę.

\- Sprawdzałeś komórkę? Może dzwonili... - powiedziałem i usiadłem obok niego. Alex zrobił to samo tylko, że po drugiej stronie Gilberta. Zawszę się dogadywali. Gdy byliśmy mniejsi zawsze prowadziliśmy wojny na jabłka. Gilbert był w teamie z Alexem, ja z Vincentem a Emma z Roderichem. To była zabawa, a co dopiero jak jeszcze przyjechało kuzynostwo ze Skandynawii? Bez siniaków się nie odbyło. Aż się uśmiechnąłem. Zawszę lubiłem wspomnienia. Szczególnie te z dzieciństwa, gdzie jedynym zmartwieniem było spóźnienie się na obiad.

\- Tosiek, gdzie wy jesteście? – usłyszałem głos Gilberta po swojej prawej. – No dobra, przekaże. – powiedział i się rozłączył.

\- Tosiek mówi, że się spóźnili bo mają dla ciebie niespodziankę, i wszystko jest okej, tylko z tym, że Lovino znokautował Francisa. – Gilbert zaśmiał się w ten swój charakterystyczny sposób.

Po jakiś piętnastu minutach przyjechała i reszta grupy. Kurde! Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem zmyć krwi z maski! Może nie zauważą. Najgorsze jest to, że przez to co zrobiłem... poczułem się lżej. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Masz mieszane uczucia.

Obserwowałem jak Tosiek energicznie wyskakuje z auta i wyciąga z bagażnika jakieś podejrzane torby.

\- Patrz co zdobyliśmy! – powiedział i delikatnie położył torbę na ławce przed domem. Otworzył ją i wyciągnął parę karabinów ze środka. Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie ze względu na broń, która przywiózł, raczej dlatego, że... Tosiek był jakiś inny. Z twarzy nie schodził mu uśmiech, który przyprawiał o dreszcze. Do wizerunku psychola z piłą mechaniczną brakowało mu tylko krwi na twarzy. Nie, wróć. Miał jej trochę na bluzie.

\- Skąd to macie? – Spojrzałem na Francisa, który już chyba doszedł do siebie.

\- Antonio zauważył posterunek policji, i udało nam się do oszwabić... o sorki. – zaśmiał się i wrócił do rozmowy z Alexem.

\- To super, ale macie do tego naboje?

\- Masz mnie za idiotę? Oczywiście, że mamy! – Powiedział i wyciągnął ze spodu parę paczek. No w sumie to dobrze. Broń jest przydatna, ale w walce z ludźmi, na nietoperze raczej się nie przyda jeśli chcemy być niezauważeni.

\- Ludwig, czyje to auto? – Lovino dźgnął mnie w ramię i wskazał palcem na auto Vincenta.

\- Moje kuzynostwo tu także jest. – wskazałem brodą na Alexa, który pomachał do Lovino z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Brunet tylko się skrzywił, ale udało mu się wydusić jakiś uśmiech.

\- Pięknie... jeszcze więcej szwabów... Gdzie jest mój dziadek? – zapytał, a ja udałem, że nie usłyszałem pierwszej części zdania.

\- Jest w środku z moim dziadkiem. Grają w karty. 

To będzie naprawdę wymagające. Schowałem z Antoniem torby do domu. Wszyscy schowali się w środku. Prawdopodobnie jedli obiad czy coś. Wsiadłem do swojego audii i pojechałem nad mały stawik, który znajdował się jakieś pół kilometra od wioski mojego dziadka. Podjechałem jak najbliżej stawu i wysiadłem dzierżąc w dłoni wiadro. Napełniłem je wodą ze stawu i ściągnąłem z siebie koszulkę. Zamoczyłem ją w wodzie i przetarłem po masce auta. Krew zdążyła zeschnąć więc musiałem się trochę przyłożyć by całkowicie zmyć pozostałości po moim występku. 

Nie wiem czemu, ale łzy same zaczęły mi płynąć.


	13. Chapter 12

Drżącymi rękoma zapaliłem skręconego papierosa. Zwędziłem ze sklepu parę bibułek i tytoniu. Paczki szlugów zniknęły szybciej niż sądziłem. Nie jestem palaczem, a tym bardziej nie jestem uzależniony. Palę, gdy sytuacja mnie przerasta, albo chcę odreagować. No cóż. Teraźniejsze wydarzenia nie należą do najmilszych. W dodatku, nie mam żadnego kontaktu z Arthurem. Martwię się, że coś mu się stało. Gdybym wiedział… nie wyjeżdżałbym z Antoniem. Wiem, że Artie za nim nie przepada, więc nie było sensu ciągnąc go aż do Berlina, by spędził tydzień w złym towarzystwie. Jesteśmy małżeństwem od roku, więc nie mamy jeszcze doświadczenia ze sobą. Wydmuchałem dym nosem wpatrując się w powoli ruszające się korony drzew. Leżałem na ciepłej ściółce w lesie nieopodal „gospodarstwa” Beilschmidtów. Parę hektarów pola, stary ciągnik w szopie i dwadzieścia kur, nie ma prawa nazywać się gospodarstwem, ale państwo widzi to inaczej. Wróciłem myślami do Arthura i jego pięknych, zielonych oczu, małych piegów, które były widocznie tylko latem, do jego dwóch pieprzyków na prawym pośladku, do krzaczastych brwi, które mnie zawsze irytowały, co sterczącej blond czupryny, która irytowała mnie chyba bardziej niż te jego brwi. Tyle razy prosiłem go, by zmienił fryzurę, ale on nadal się upierał, że to jego włosy i jego sprawa. Po części miał rację. Mój mały, słodki, Brytolek. Starłem drobne łzy z policzka. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się znów z nim zobaczę. Chcę znów usłyszeć jego głos, poczuć te bliskość…   
Muszę po niego pojechać. Nie mam zamiaru żyć z myślą, że mój aniołek, jest tam teraz sam w mieszaniu, bez broni, zapasów… całkowicie osamotniony. Muszę się wybrać w głąb wioski, by pospuszczać paliwo z aut. Dobrze, że mam benzynę, bo z Dieslem mógłby być problem. 

Zgasiłem resztki bibułki o korę jakiegoś drzewa, i wróciłem na podwórko. Pierwsze co, to sprawdziłem ile mam litrów benzyny. Wystarczająco by dojechać do granicy... ale co dalej. Zgasiłem silnik i wszedłem do pierwszego lepszego garażu, by znaleźć parę pustych karnistrów. Znalazłem dwa 50l. Powinno wystarczyć. Znalazłem też jakiś wężyk. Spakowałem wszystko do środka i wszedłem do domu. Przywitałem się z wszystkimi i wziąłem Ludwiga na stronę. Wziąłbym ze sobą Gilberta, ale nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć, a Tosiek wydaję się jakiś nieobecny, więc Ludwig musi wystarczyć. – Słuchaj, potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Pojedziesz ze mną w głąb wioski, i pospuszczamy paliwo z baków. Nie wiadomo kiedy będzie nam potrzebne. – powiedziałem Szpetem. Im mniej osób wie o moim planie tym lepiej. Blondyn tylko przypatrzył mi się podejrzanie, ale ostatecznie się zgodził. – Już wszystko przygotowałem, wystarczy tylko pojechać i zrobić co trzeba. – wyszedłem na dwór. Na wszelki wypadek poprosiłem Antonia, by nabił mi jeden z automatów, którego nawet nie znałem. Większość czasu zajęło mu szukanie odpowiedniej amunicji. Zapakowałem wszystko do auta i wyciągnąłem kluczyki. Zanim wsiałem do auta złapałem kontakt wzrokowy z Ludwigiem. Jego oczy aż krzyczały bym dał mu prowadzić. Zaśmiałem się i rzuciłem w jego stronę kluczyki. Podziękował mi i wsiadł za kierownicę.   
\- On cię musiał kosztować miliony… - powiedział niepewnie przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.   
\- Dokładnie 200,000 Funtów. – zaśmiałem się i otworzyłem szybę. Po paru minutach byliśmy na miejscu… tak się przyjemniej wydaję. Wokół były jedynie zgliszcza i pozostałości po domach. W akompaniamencie grał także zapach spalonego mięsa.   
\- Musimy się pośpieszyć… - złapałem za karnister i podszedłem do pierwszego lepszego auta, które stało na poboczu. Udało mi się spuścić niecałe pięć litrów. Miałem szczęście, bo auto które wybrałem, było dość stare, więc nie miało tego sitka w baku, które uniemożliwia takie zagrywki. Paliwo wlejesz, ale nie wylejesz bez uszkodzeń. Ludwig miał gorzej, bo widocznie jego pojazd miał te ustrojstwo. Z tego co udało mi się zaobserwować, robił dziurę w baku. Skubaniec, ja tam nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest rura od tego. Po niecałej godzinie udało mi się spuścić pięćdziesiąt litrów z czterech aut. Widać, że mieszkańcy nawet nie próbowali uciekać. Bo gdzie? Też wolałbym umrzeć w domu, z rodziną. A nie skończyć jako pierwsze danie dla purchawki. Nigdy nie miałem okazji zobaczyć, jak to kurestwo się pożywia. Chyba nawet nie chcę tego widzieć. To musi być okropny widok. Zapakowałem pełny karnister do środka. Już miałem zamykać drzwi, ale ręka Ludwiga mi powstrzymała.   
\- Zaczekaj.. – włożył do auta całe sto litrów. Skąd on wziął drugi karnister?   
\- No nie patrz tak, jakbyś ducha zobaczył… spuściłem z ciągnika. – Kiwnąłem głową i poklepałem go po plecach. Że też na to nie wpadłem. To przecież wioska. Podziękowałem blondynowi i usiadłem za kierownicę. Ja też chcę trochę poprowadzić swoje auto. 

 

Wyciągnąłem z auta pełne karnistry i odłożyłem je pod ścianą w garażu. Podjąłem decyzję. Jutro z samego rana wyjeżdżam do Paryża. Muszę go stamtąd zabrać.

By zabić czymś czas, zabrałem się za układanie domków z kart. Zawsze mnie to odprężało, pomimo, że nie byłem jakiś mistrzem w te klocki. Po prostu pozwalało mi oczyścić umysł, z tych wszystkich nieprzyjemności. A w ostatnim czasie jest ich naprawdę sporo.


End file.
